


Laundry Day

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Laundry day on Destiny is about to get a whole lot easier.





	Laundry Day

The longer they spent on Destiny the more systems they managed to get back online. ‘They’ being the science and engineering team, which often boiled down to Rush having worked some weird telepathy or coaxing the ship into working the way it was supposed to. Whatever method he was employing it tended to involve a lot of shouting, growling and swearing. The rest of the team had stopped taking his surly nature personally, unless he really tore into one of them. These days he only verbally ripped someone to shreds if they had done something stupid and endangered their lives.

The newest system had nothing to do with Rush. Eli’s discovery of the laundry nanobots had caused great excitement among the crew. Currently laundry was done in the showers and nothing even really got clean. The swarm of nanobots could strip the dirt from fabric at a molecular level, and apparently, they could also change the colours of fabric. After spending months in the same clothes, the crew were excited about the possibility of a small change to their wardrobe choices.

Eli had kept the program simple for this first trail run. He was looking forward to wearing a blue shirt instead of the red one he had lived in since they arrived on Destiny. He’d laid his shirt out on one of the mess hall tables. A small crowd of off-duty crew had gathered to watch, many of them hoping for the next turn so they could have a change of outfit.

Brody tapped Eli on the shoulder and asked; “Remind me again why we aren’t trying these out on Rush?”

Rush would be a good candidate, he tended to let his personal hygiene slide when he was engrossed in a new system. His most recent obsession was the new navigational information they had unlocked. Working with him was a trial at the best of times, but when he was smelling this ripe it was even harder.

Eli sighed; “Rush threatened a Glasgow Kiss to the next person who used him as a test subject, now I’m not sure what that is, but I don’t want to be the one to find out. Besides Belle is going to get him to shower today and you know she’s the only one he really listens to.”

The relationship between Belle and Rush often caused raised eyebrows on Destiny. Most people had decided that they were proof that opposites attract, there could be no two people more opposite in personally than Belle and Rush. He was cranky and stubborn. She was friendly and easy-going. They were the ship’s odd couple, no doubt.

Eli double checked the control pad for the nanobots, with a nod he said; “Okay, here we go.”

He punched the button and released the nanobots. The tiny robots swarmed in the air, but instead of diving for Eli’s shirt they darted out of the mess hall door.

“Where are they going?”

Eli rapidly prodded at the control pad; “Erm, from the looks of this, they are, yup the console room.”

Brody blew out a deep breath; “Rush is going to flip his shit.”

As one the crew bolted for the door. If they could catch the bots before they got to the console room there was less chance of a Rush explosion. The swarm didn’t move quickly, but it resisted every attempt at capture.

“The program has to run, like a washing machine, you can’t open the door when the cycle is running.”

Brody gave Eli a pitying look; “Guess you might be getting a Glasgow Kiss from Rush after all.”

Some of the flush on Eli’s face drained away leaving him looking blotchy and panicked.

“Rush is going to kill me.”

As they got closer to the console room, they could here shouting, unusually it wasn’t Rush’s voice echoing down the corridor.

“Nicholas Rush if you ever want to fuck me again you will march your skinny arse down to the showers now!”

The nanobots disappeared through the closed door. There was a momentary silent debate among the crew as to who would open the door. Finally, someone press the button, and everyone crowded forward to see what was happening.

A rather ripe and grubby looking Rush was tapping away at a console doing his best to ignore the increasingly angry Belle who was still shouting at him. The swarm of bots made a bee-line for Rush.

“What the hell?”

Belle jumped back as the bots swarmed around Rush. He barely had time to swear before the bots moved a short distance away and began flickering and humming.

Rush rolled his naked shoulders and carried on with his work as if nothing had happened. After a moment he could no longer ignore the wolf whistles and cheering from the doorway. He twisted on his heel and glared at the crew.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

Faced with a full-frontal view of a naked and scowling Scotsman the crew fell silent. Most of them averted their eyes, except for Belle, who was intimately acquainted with the view; Eli, who was in shock; and Brody who was smirking.

“Not used to see a Scottish full moon on Destiny, or Scottish crown jewels for that matter.”

Rush dismissed Brody with an impatient flick of his hand. Still bare-arsed and apparently unaware of the situation he turned back to his work. The nanobots gave a cheery little bleep and swarmed around Rush once again. Once they dispersed Rush looked a damn sight clean and smell a whole lot better too. The other obvious difference was that his shirts were now two different shades of blue instead of their usual white and olive.

The crew backed out of the room and everyone sighed with relief as the nanobots settled back into their container. Eli looked at the control pad and shrugged; “Maybe they wash the dirtiest thing first?”

It was as good an explanation as they had at the moment. Most people started to head back to duty, or the mess leaving Eli, Brody and Belle outside the console room.

Brody grinned at Belle; “If Rush knows how to use that equipment of his, I guess I understand why you are with him now.”

Belle whacked his shoulder as he wandered away laughing. She gave Eli a one-armed hug; “Thank you for cleaning Rush up for me. Thought I was going to have to get Greer to carry him to the showers for me.”

Eli leaned into her for a moment; “No worries. How long do you think it will take him to notice the colour change?”

Belle just laughed and headed back into the console room. Eli dithered for a moment, a moan from the other side of the door had him hurrying away. Belle and Rush tended to get loud and to be honest he didn’t need an earful to go with the eyeful him and the crew had just gotten.


End file.
